


Rainy Night

by solilune



Series: The Adventures of Jane and Jaime [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Adventures of Jane and Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solilune/pseuds/solilune
Summary: On the night of a rainstorm, Jaime asks Jane if she can sleep next to her for the night.
Relationships: Jaime & Jane (Walking Dead: No Going Back)
Series: The Adventures of Jane and Jaime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078034
Kudos: 3





	Rainy Night

* * *

A loud clap of thunder. Jane paid it no heed, and merely continued flipping through an old book she’d found on the shelf, pointing an equally-old flashlight at it so she could see. Reading before (and after) bedtime had become a nightly ritual for her, always cracking one open as she laid down, until her eyes got so heavy she couldn’t keep them open anymore.

Jaime, on the other hand, tossed and turned on the other side of the room, whimpering and hugging her stuffed bear. Jane pointed the flashlight at her a few times to make sure that the six-year-old hadn’t been doing anything stupid. Surely enough, before she could comment on it, the girl rushed over to Jane’s bed and sat down on it, giving it a little bounce.

“I hate rain,” she whined. “I’m scared.”

“Jaime, go to sleep.”

“I can’t! It’s too loud outside. Please...can I sleep next to you?” Jaime asked. “Mommy’s not gonna be back ‘til later.”

“Just close your eyes. It’s not that hard.”

“I tried that. Please?” Jaime looked up at her, pleading with the puppy-dog eyed look she gave whenever she needed to convince someone to do something.

  
  


Letting out a sigh, Jane gave in. “Okay, okay. Just try not to make any noise. I gotta get sleep too, y’know.” 

  
  


She scooted over to make room for her, and Jaime did her best to fit underneath the covers. Things were quiet for a few moments, until:

“Why does it always rain?”

  
  


Jane yawned. “ ‘Cause.”

“ ‘Cause?...”

  
  


She lightly chuckled. Jaime had a thousand silly ideas as to why it rained, such as it being a fairy-tale creature crying, and a ton of other explanations Jane couldn’t think of at the moment. And like hell was she going to be spewing out a scientific explanation that late at night.

“Nothing important,” she murmured, flicking off the flashlight and tucking the book underneath her pillow.

“Okay.” Jaime yawned as well, resting her head against her hands and closing her eyes. “Night, Jane.”

“Night.”

As rain pattered against the window of their bedroom, it provided a soothing lullaby for Jane, and for Jaime, a source of puzzlement.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing about two unpopular characters?
> 
> I was going to make a joke there but I guess not haha. Anyways, here's a little side project I've been working on. I'm not sure how many parts it'll end up having, but we'll see! Thanks for reading this first part.


End file.
